headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel
Ark II Samuel is a fictional scientist and one of the main characters on the 1976 CBS television series Ark II. He was played by actor Jos Flores and appeared in all fifteen episodes of the series. Samuel was a member of a team of scientists from the year 2476, who traveled across the toxic, barren planet Earth in their advanced mobile scientific research unit, the Ark II, seeking to find ways to revitalize the dying planet. Category:Scientists Category:Ark II/Characters Category:Jose Flores The Walking Dead Samuel was an African American man in his apparent late twenties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. In the years following the fall of society, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia, and became a resident of a community known as Hilltop Colony. Samuel was present the day that Rick Grimes and his group paid the Hilltoppers a visit, which resulted in a feud that led to the death of a man named Ethan. After Ethan's funeral service, Samuel became violent with Grimes, citing that Ethan did not deserve to die. Another Hilltopper named Paul Monroe defended Rick's actions, reminding Samuel that Ethan died as a result of his own actions. Samuel was also present when Hilltop's new leader, Maggie Greene addressed the community, throwing her support behind Rick, and indicating how everyone should believe in Rick Grimes. During the war against the Saviors, Samuel was one of many who took up arms to defend Hilltop. He was also present after the war when former community leader, Gregory, was executed by hanging. Other characters * Sam Alexander - Also known as Nova; a Marvel Comics superhero. * Sam Beckett - Time traveler and main character from Quantum Leap. * Sam Wilson - A winged adventurer featured in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. * Sam Thorne - Central protagonist from the "The Dune Roller" episode of Tales of Tomorrow. * Sam Wilson - Also known as the Falcon; a Marvel Comics superhero. * Samuel Sterns - Aka, the Leader; a Marvel Comics supervillain and foe of the Hulk. * Samuel Sullivan - A supervillain character from Heroes. Actors * Sam Stone - Played police chief Halverson in 2001: A Space Travesty. * Samuel Anderson - Played Danny Pink and Orson Pink in episodes of Doctor Who. * Samuel L. Jackson - Played Mace Windu in the Star Trek prequel series and Nick Fury in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Production Crew * Sam Clark - Producer on Cleopatra 2525. * Sam Egan - Executive producer and writer on episodes of Automan, Jeremiah, The Outer Limits and V. * Sam Hamm - Co-creator of M.A.N.T.I.S.. * Sam Kato - Alias of George Roussos; a comic book colorist. * Sam Katzman - Film producer active during the 1940s. * Sam Raimi - Executive producer on M.A.N.T.I.S. and Cleopatra 2525. * Sam Rosen - Comic book letterer. * Samuel A. Peeples - Screenwriter on episodes of Star Trek, Flash Gordon and Jason of Star Command. Category:Ark II/Characters Category:Jose Flores